


BoyxBoy Oneshots

by Everlasting_Love



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Pentatonix, troye sivan - Fandom, tyler oakley - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlasting_Love/pseuds/Everlasting_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book of One-Shots They will consist of the ships; Muke, Mashton, Malum, Cake, Cashton, Lashton, Troyler, Niam, Larry, and Scömìche.<br/>They will consist of knife play, blood play, temp play, bondage, spanking, use of daddy, kitten, princess, lots of foul language and LOTS of gay smut.<br/>If you have a prompt you would like me to use, or want a One-Shot dedicated to you, feel free to message me or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To The Moon -Muke ~fluff~

It's been one year.

One terribly long year since I seen Michael.

God I missed him so much.

His hair.

His smile.

His voice.

Everything.

I couldn't believe it when he asked me to meet him at the park today.

I was nervous as hell.

I didn't know what to wear.

I rummaged through all of my clothes for about an hour before I settled on a Nirvana shirt that hung off my shoulder slightly, and a pair of dark gray skinny jeans.

I pulled on my Converse, looking at the clock.

I had 10 minutes to fix my hair.

I grabbed a gray beanie, not wanting to waste any more time, and slid it over my hair.

Grabbing my phone, I locked the door.

It was cold outside, but my body felt like it was on fire.

I was staring at the ground as I walk around the park.

It was when I heard the familiar voice that I looked up.

Sitting on one of the swings was Michael.

His hair was a light shade of blue, and he was wearing his glasses.

He had on a Pierce The Veil hoodie and black skinnies.

He looked just as I had pictured him.

Smiling, I walked over to the swings, sitting next to him.

He turned to me, his green eyes seeming lost of all color.

"Hey Luke." He smiled weakly.

"Hi, Michael." I breathed out.

We sat in silence after that, swinging slowly as we watched the birds fly above us.

"Do you remember when you caught me with Ashton?" He said, pulling a cigarette from his pack.

I cringed at the thought, nodding slightly as I watched him struggle to light the cancer stick.

Taking the cigarette from his mouth, I set it between my lips, lighting it with ease before inhaling the smoke.

I never like the taste of smoke, but I grew accustomed to it after various make-out sessions with Michael.

"Thanks..." He mumbled as I handed the cigarette back to him.

He sighed. "You never did let me explain why I was doing that stuff with him." 

"You didn't need to explain yourself." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

I got up to leave. If all Michael wanted to do was remind me of how much he hurt me, I wasn't going to listen.

I felt Michael's hand on my wrist. "Just hear me out, yeah?"

Looking down at his hand wrapped around my wrist, I nodded slowly.

He took a deep breath.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, I really wasn't. I asked Ashton to help me get better at... well, everything." He said, looking up at me.

"You were the first guy I ever truly loved, and I wanted to make you feel special."

I hadn't realized I was crying until Michael stood up, wrapping his arms around me.

"You... you loved me?" I asked, my voice soft.

I felt him nod. "And I still do."

I pulled back slightly, looking up at him. 

"I love you too, Mikachu." I smiled softly.

He chuckled, at the nickname I presume, pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss.

I pulled back suddenly. "Why did you wait a freaking year to tell me this?" 

He blushed, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Luke, I have loved you since the day I met you back in 7th grade, and I will always love you," 

I felt myself smile at his words as he got down on one knee, opening the box.

"Lucas Robert Hemmings, will you do the honors of making me the happiest man on the face of the earth? Will you marry me?"

Tears had begun to stream down my face again.

"Yes, Michael. A million times, yes!" I said, nodding vigorously.

He smiled, standing up and wrapping his arms around me tightly, picking me up and twirling me.

He set me down, pecking my lips as he slid the ring on my finger.

"I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, Lukey. To the moon."

"To the moon."


	2. Don't Go- Muke~Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy one.... sorry. I promise I will write a smutty one soon. This is kinda like the prequel to To The Moon i guess....

"You're a fucking bitch!" Luke yelled from the other room.

Rolling my eyes, I put the last of my clothes in a box.

I looked around my now empty room.

The walls are bare of posters, my mattress ripped of sheets.

I took one final glance around the room I used to call mine.

Luke was standing in the doorway, his eyes red and puffy.

"Please don't do this Mikey..." He begged

"It's for the best, Luke. We need some time apart."

There were tears rolling down his face. 

"Seventh grade," He said.

"Wha-" 

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me."

I instantly closed my mouth.

"Seventh fucking grade. We have known each other since seventh grade. We spent every minute together. You have helped me every time I needed you to. And now you want to leave me when I am at my weakest?"

His voice had raised an octave, cracking at the end.

"Ever since the first day I met you, I knew we were going to be the best of friends. We have been through everything together. You were my first real friend. And you were my first true love,"

My mind went blank.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice soft.

"I AM FUCKING IN LOVE YOU, IDIOT!" Luke yelled, throwing his hands up.

I was speechless.

Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed Luke's face, kissing him roughly.

His hands found their way to my hair.

Our lips moved roughly against each other, tongues searching mouths.

There were still tears running down his face when we pulled apart. 

"Luke... I love you too. So fucking much." I whisper.

"Then why did you want to leave me?" His voice is soft and weak.

I frown and pull him closer to me. "I was scared..."

"Scared of what?" He opened his eyes to look at me, hurt evident in his tone.

I bit my lip lightly. "Scared that you wouldn't feel the same way about me. Scared that you would think I'm a freak and want me to leave." 

"Mikey... I would never think you're a freak. You're one of the most beautiful people I know. You are so kind, caring and gently. I would never ask for anyone else to hold the key to my heart."

I smiled, a stupid grin, and pulled him back in for a kiss.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I mumbled against his lips.

He giggled, pulling back. "I love you too, Mikey. More than anything."

We fell silent for a few, just staring into each others eyes.

"Please don't leave me." Luke whispered.

My heart broke at how desperate his voice sounded.

"I'm not, baby. As long as you answer this one question."

He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "What is it?"

I cleared my throat, trying to form the word I had been wanting to ask for so long now.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

He squeaked, pressing his face in my neck. 

"Of course I will Michael."

"Maybe, in the future, I'll ask you to be my husband." I grinned.

"I would absolutely love that." He said, kissing me again.


	3. Cancer Part One ~Lashton ~Fluff~

"Luke, you have cancer..."

I never wanted to hear those four words. But I did.

I didn't want Ashton or the boys to find out. But they did.

I'll never forget hearing Ashton break down like he did.

It broke my heart to see my boyfriend like that.

I wanted to hold him and kiss him, telling him everything would be okay. 

But i knew it wouldn't be.

I was dying. And there was nothing that could be done about it.

The boys promised they wouldn't treat me any different.

But Ash was acting different.

He wouldn't look at me.

He was drifting away.

I missed him.

He'll come around, management said.

But he never did.

I seen his wrist and I cried my eyes out.

He started cutting again. And it was my fault.

I knew I shouldn't have told him.

But i never keep anything from him.

They boys said he was getting better, but he almost passed out during our very last show.

When we went backstage for intermission, I pulled him aside.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked softly, my voice wavering.

He just shook his head. "I can't do this Luke. I can't lose you."

He let out a broken sob and collapsed into my arms.

I held him close, trying to pick up the pieces.

But we were both falling apart and there wasn't anything to fix us.

Ash and I decided we should tell the fans everything.

From our relationship to my cancer.

We started with our relationship and they took it really well.

But then we told them about my cancer...

I've never heard so many people crying at once.

Twitter flooded with support.

About a month later, I couldn't even get out of bed.

Ashton stayed by my side though.

He told me he loved me every few minutes, and I said it right back with no hesitation.

And I meant it.

It was getting bad. And Ashton could tell.

I couldn't eat anything. I was constantly tired, but could never sleep.

Ashton said he was taking me to the hospital.

The boys rode with us and everyone was quite.

I curled against Ashton and sobbed softly into his chest.

He held me tight, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

We got to the hospital and Ashton insisted that he carried me inside.

I let him, my legs wrapping around his waist.

I cried into his neck.

I didn't want to leave. Not when I had this perfect angel in my life.

A doctor takes us back to a room and hooks me up to all these different tubes.

Michael and Calum sit by the door, Ashton by my side, holding my hand tightly.

"I love you so so much Luke." He said softly.

"I love you too Ash. More than the moon loves the night and the sun loves the day."

His bottom lip trembled slightly and he looked away.

"Princess..." I say softly, pulling him closer to me.

He shook his head and got up.

Michael followed him out of the room.

I'm glad he'll still have Mikey and Cal.

The doctors come in and some heve hopeful expressions.

"Mr. Hemmings, we believe that if we get you on chemo now, you may be able to extend your time for a few more years. The chemo will be very difficult and will make you weaker. But the option is up to you."

I smile slightly, wishing Ash was in here to hear the news.

"I-I'll do that."

The doctors walk out and I look at Cal.

"Do you think Ash will be happy?"

Cal shrugged. "He really does love you."

I smiled.

"I love him too. I was gonna ask him to marry me next month, but I guess I could do it now."

Cal smiled and nodded.

"I'll go get him."

He left and I sat up, reaching into my bag to get the small box.

I've been carrying it around since I gor diagnosed.

Ashton walked back in, his face pale.

I smile weakly and hold my arms out.

He sniffed and climbed onto the bed carefully.

"Ash... princess. I love you so so much." I whisper.

He nods and I know he's close to tears again.

I hold the box out and he takes it.

"W-what's this?"

"Open it."

He does and covers his mouth.

"The doctors are starting me on chemo tomorrow. It'll increase the time I have left." I say softly.

He looks at me.

"A-are you asking me to marry you?"

I nod slowly.

"I really do love you Ashton. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No matter how long that is."

A wave of tears rush down his face and he hugs me tightly.

"Of course I'll marry you Luke. I love you too. So fucking much."

I smile and kiss him softly, slipping the ring on his finger as Michael and Calum walk back in.

They both smile at us.

In that moment, I couldn't be happier.   
Even with the knowledge that I may die soon, I have the love of my life there with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry if this gave you feels or made you upset in any way. I was listening to MCR and.... yeah....
> 
> THERE WILL BE A MUCH HAPPIER 2ND PART TO THIS ONE :D ((AND POSSIBLY MORE CONTINUED IF IT GETS ENOUGH VOTES AND READS!!!!))


	4. Pretty In Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have smut. YAY!! But it isn't a lot, some blow jobs, rim jobs and lots of kinks. buT SMUT!!! (Planned to have close to 1,000 words, hopefully...) ((Plan for this to either have multiple parts or be removed and become its own short story. Comment what you would prefer.))

**Luke**  
I could feel people staring at me as I walked down the hallway. Today wasn’t really out of the ordinary for me. I was wearing a maroon sweater, which hung off my shoulder, a matching skirt, my pink Vans and a purple flower crown. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I trudged to my locker. I could hear the familiar sound of Calum's boots stomping towards me as I opened my locker. Feeling my heart rate increase, I quickly collected my books and shoved them into my bag. But it's too late. My locker door slams shut, barely missing my hand, making me jump back.   
"Lucas," I held my breath. "You painted your nails. How cute." As Calum's voice fills my ears I want nothing more that to disappear. "Can you please just leave me alone?" I whimpered out, trying to control my breathing. ‘I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me break, not today.’ I thought. I turned on my heels sharply, trying to leave, but two of Calum's friends pushed me against the locker. I winced as my head made contact with the cold metal. "You gonna cry for us?" Troye laughed. I bit my lip as I felt the tears sting my eyes.  
"Leave him alone." A voice spoke sharply over the group. The guys who had a hold of me let go and I dropped to the floor. I instantly started picking the nail polish off. I tuned out from what the boys above me were saying, but I could tell there was a lot of angry yelling if their body language was anything to go by.  
I looked up again and saw that Michael, one of the bad boys of the school, was the person to come to my defense. He's one of the first people to be openly gay in the school and not get bullied for it. I've known him since we were little and as of late, he’s turned into the main focus of my dreams at night. But I could never tell him that; he probably doesn't even like me anyways.  
I watched as Michael was tackled to the ground and heard the heartbreaking groan that left his lips. I scrambled up and tried to push Calum off of him, not having much success. "Get off of him!" I tried yelling, only to be ignored. I covered my mouth when I saw Calum punch Michael in the face and break his nose. I made a small gagging noise as I watched the blood run down Michael's face as he shoved Calum back against the lockers, choking him.  
"Don't /ever/ fucking touch him again. Understand?" Michael growled. Calum nodded quickly, his face turning red. Michael threw Calum down and walked over to me, his hand resting on my cheek lightly. "Are you okay?" He whispered, his voice so soft and sweet. I gave a small nod as I looked up at him with wide eyes.  
"W-We need to take care of your nose..." I said softly and put my hand over his. He shook his head and smiled softly. "I'll be fine. I'll clean it off, but I gotta make sure you're okay." He brushed his fingers over my cheek lightly.  
A shiver ran down my spine as my eyes fluttered shut. I bit my lip lightly and leaned into his touch. "I'm okay now..." I mumbled and looked down at my nails, the polish picked off. I let out a small sigh and looked back up at him.  
He smiled softly and ran his hand down my arm, grabbing my hand gently to look at my nails. "My little sister has some polish at home. I can take you and paint them again." He hummed softly. I felt a light blush tinting my cheeks as he offered.  
"U-Um... okay..." I whispered and nodded slightly. He laced our fingers together and smiled. "You gotta clean your face first before anything." I added, a little more confident than I was before.   
He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Alright, Mr. BossyPants." I giggled softly and tugged him to the bathroom. I grabbed a paper towel and got it wet, handing it to him. He pressed it to his nose and smiled.  
After a bit, his nose stopped bleeding and he wiped the blood off. He tossed the paper towel out and turned to me. "Wanna skip the rest of the day?" He asked and my eyebrow raised without my permission. "Umm... I guess?"  
I didn't want to skip, I didn't want to get in trouble, but how the hell was I supposed to say no to him after he just saved me from getting my ass beaten again? Nonetheless, I decided it would be good for me to do something for myself.  
He smiled and took my hand again, lacing our fingers together as we walked out. My face heated up and I knew it was a bright red from my blush. I followed him out of the bathroom and down the hallway.   
"How are we gonna leave without getting caught?" I asked softly as we got closer to the doors. He chuckled softly. "I've done this enough to know what doors have alarms and which don't." He smiled down at me.  
Pushing the door opened, he squeezed my hand softly as he tugged me outside. The sun was shining bright, making me narrow my eyes a bit. He pulled me over to his car, a black Jeep with the doors removed.  
"Is this even safe?" I looked the car over, biting my lip. He didn't answer, just got in and started the car. I was starting to second-guess my decision as I got in hesitantly, putting the seat belt on tightly.  
He looked over at me and smiled before he started driving. I sank down into the seat further as the wind hit my face, letting out a small breath. He looked back over and furrowed his eyebrows. "You okay?"  
I gave a slight nod and kept my eyes down. My anxiety was high, there was no doubt about that. Plus, I didn't have time to take my meds, but i wasn't gonna let him know that. Though, I felt he sensed that when he put his hand on my thigh. I felt my thigh start to tingle, a sensation that I've never really experienced. It felt good though. I liked the way his hands were cold against my skin; the roughness of his fingertips rubbing circles into my soft, milky skin.  
We pulled up to his house, a huge house with windows that replaced the outer walls. I knew my mouth was open as I stared up at the house in awe. He chuckled softly and shook his head. "C'mon, cutie."  
I blushed lightly and got out of the car, grabbing my bag and tossing it over my shoulder. He took my hand and lead me inside. The scent of fresh baked pies filled my nose as soon as the door was opened.  
A small child ran down and hugged Michael's lags. I presumed it was his sister. "Hi bubby." She giggled as he brushed her hair back. "Hey there, little lion." he smiled brightly, picking her up. I smiled as her loud giggle filled the room.  
"Who's this?" She asked, looking at me. I waved slightly and smiled. "This is my friend, Luke. Isn't he pretty?" I blushed as she nodded. "Very pretty." She giggled. Michael smiled softly. "Can we use some of your polish?" She nodded as he put her down, running up to her room. "Wanna go meet mum?" Michael asked as he turned to me. I gave a small shrug, but was already being pulled into the kitchen. A young looking woman looked over at us with a huge grin.   
"Hello Michael. Who's your friend?" She said as he pulled a few pies from the oven. The way she said 'friends' made me think she had the impression that we were more than that. But we weren't. At least not yet.  
I didn't pay much mind to their conversation as my mind wondered as to why no one had asked what he was doing home in the middle of a school day. But, then again he had a reputation for skipping on a regular basis.   
Michael's sister came back down with a bucket full of little glass bottles, each one holding a bright colour of polish. I smiled as she sat it on the counter, struggling to jump up and sit down. I picked her up and sat her on the counter. She giggled as Michael came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, my face turning a bright red. I lost count of how many times he'd made me blush with it happening so often and so easily.  
"Alright sis. We're gonna go to my room, okay?" Michael smiled softly. She pouted and crossed her arms. "But I wanna play princess." She huffed. He shook his head. "In a bit, okay. Maybe you can dress Luke up." I smiled softly and nodded, making her giggle.  
Michael grabbed the bucket and took my hand, leading me out of the kitchen. He took me to a spiral staircase, walking up slowly. We walked down a long hallway until we got to a black door with posters covering the wood. He pushed the door opened and stepped inside. There were posters covering the walls, clothes covering the floor. He saw me looking around and started to pick up some of the clothes, tucking them in his closet. I giggled and went over to sit on his bed, kicking my shoes off. "Your room is cute. So is your sister." I smiled. He walked over and sat next to me. "She is a cutie. Not as cute as you are, though."  
I bit my lip as his hand rested on my thigh again, making my skin heat up. I watched as his hand moved up slightly, his pinkie resting under the fabric of my skirt. "You know, I've had my eyes on you for a while now." He whispered, his breath hitting my neck.  
There was no doubt that I was a virgin; I was saving myself for someone special. And Michael just might have been that one. I placed my hand over his, pulling his hand up more. He smirked slightly and leaned in to kiss my neck.  
A small whine fell from my lips as he nipped at my sweet spot, pulling back. "Let's get your nails painted." He hummed, grabbing the bucket. I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Michael..." I whined, causing him to smirk.  
I watched as he looked through the bucket, pulling out a baby pink colour. "This will look good on you." He hummed. I looked at the bottle and smiled softly. "You think so?" I said softly as I looked up at him.  
He nodded and set the bucket down, taking my hand gently. I blushed lightly as he opened the bottle. "Hold this." He mumbled, setting the bottle in my other hand. He pulled the brush out as he started to apply the paint to my nails.  
He finished with my left hand and smiled softly. "Looks cute." He hummed and looked up at me. I smiled as he took my right hand, starting on those nails. When he finished, he put the bottle back and blew on my nails to help them dry. I watched him closely, examining his features. "You're really attractive." I mumbled, blushing lightly. He looked up at me and smiled. "So are you." He hummed. Before I could say anything else, he kissed me. I felt my whole body go numb as I kissed back, pressing closer to him. I climbed on his lap and deepened the kiss. He let out a small groan as his hands rested on my hips. "Fuck... you're so hot." He mumbled.  
I blushed and rolled my hips, whining softly. He asked what I wanted him to do to please me and I pulled back slightly. I didn't want to tell him half the things I was in to, but I needed a release. I bit my lip lightly as he stared at me.  
"Rim job." I muttered, blushing brightly. I knew it was weird to ask, but i'd been cleaning properly in case it would happen. Michael smirked and pushed me back on the bed. "As my princess wishes."  
I bit my lip as he pushed my skirt up. He kissed up my thighs and over the bulge in my panties. "Lace looks good on you." He whispered as he flipped me over. I squeaked softly as he smacked my bum hard; the stinging sensation made me moan.  
"You like being spanked?" He smirked and smacked me again. I moaned louder and pushed my hips back. "D-Daddy... please..." I mumbled, not realizing what I'd said. He grabbed my hips and pulled me back.  
"If I'm going to be your daddy, I have rules." He growled in my ear, making me shiver. I nodded quickly and wiggled my hips. He gripped my hips harder as he leaned to kiss my neck. "W-what’re daddy's rules?" I mumbled  
Michael smirked. "First, You must listen to me and do as I say. You may not wear anything special for anyone that isn't me. You mustn't speak to anyone the way you speak to me. I must be the only one you're submissive to."  
He rubbed my hips as he spoke softly. "You must tell me when someone bothers you, or when you get upset or mad. I'm a name caller, so if I call you something that you don't like, tell me. You must tell me if you're uncomfortable with anything. There is to never be a time when you don't call me daddy, master, mister or sir. If you break any of these rules, there will be punishment." I nodded as I listened to him, palming myself softly. He pulled my hand away and shook his head. "Guess I gotta add another rule, yeah?" He smirked, rubbing my hips. I bit my lip lightly, pushing my hips back.  
He gripped my hips harder, a small moan falling from my lips. “No touching yourself or getting yourself off without my permission.” He said as he pulled my skirt off slowly. I wiggled my hips a bit, biting my lip.  
There was absolutely no doubt that I wanted this. I've wanted this for a very long time. And now that I was about to get it, I couldn't believe it.   
I sucked in a breath as he pulled me lace panties off, rubbing my ass softly. “Such a pretty little thing. Now, want me face or my dick buried in it?” He asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice as he brushed his finger over my hole. I shivered slightly and shrugged. “Essentially both.” I mumbled, earning a smack to my thigh. “I asked a question and I want an answer.” He growled. I whimpered softly and bit my lip. “F-face…” I stammered out.   
He nodded slightly and pushed my cheeks apart, blowing over my hole. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. He licked over my hole a few times, making me moan softly. He smirked and pushed his tongue in slowly.   
I whimpered softly and gripped the sheets tightly, my lip quivering. He moved his tongue slowly, teasing around my rim. I grew impatient and slammed my hips back. A soft moan fell from his lips as he pulled away slightly.   
“I didn't say you could move, now did I?” He hummed and shoved his fingers into my hole. I cried out, both in pain and pleasure, as he started to move his fingers quickly. He curled them to reach just the right place, making me moan loud. I let out a breath and started to push my hips back, hoping he would just fuck me already. I guess he got the hint cause he pulled his fingers out and I heard him fumbling with his belt. I bit my lip, resisting the urge to stroke myself.  
“Lube and condom?” He asked softly. I shook my head quickly because I needed him then. I couldn't wait any longer. And I didn't have to because in that moment, he pushed himself in and it felt amazing.   
All this time, I'd wondered what it would feel like to have his dick buried deep inside me instead of a plastic toy. And I was getting just that. I honestly couldn't believe that this was really happening to me, of all people.   
I was dragged out of my thoughts as his tip hit my prostate, a loud moan falling from both of us. I pushed my hips back hard and the sound echoed through the room. I was in pure bliss and I didn't want it to stop, but it had to. And after what felt like forever of me moaning daddy over and over, he came deep inside me, which made me cum all over his sheets. I cursed under my breath at the amount of white I'd spilled onto his blue sheets. Michael chuckled breathlessly and pulled out, laying beside me. He pulled me onto his chest and brushed my hair back. “You have no idea how long I've wanted that.” He breathed out and I smiled softly. “I've been wanting it too.” I whispered. He kissed my temple lightly and pulled me closer. “I've been wanting to ask you out for such a long time. I've never had the courage to do so.” He mumbled. I looked up at him. “I would love to.” I breathed out.   
He smiled and kissed me, rubbing my back. “Good. Now, I'm gonna have to redo your nails.” He hummed and I giggled softly. I could already feel myself falling hard for this nerd. I'm just glad he's finally mine.


	5. Happy New Year~Muke~Smut AF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i was gone for so long, but im back now.

There was only an hour left in the year and I was getting a nervous feeling in my stomach. I looked around the living room, trying to find the red head boy. I walked into the backyard to get away from all the people and found Michael in the pool with just his boxers on. He was clearly drunk, laughing as he floated around the water. I rolled my jeans up to my knees and slipped my shoes off, sitting on the edge of the pool as i dipped my feet in. He looked over at me and grinned. "Lukey!" I smiled as he swam over to me, putting his hands on either side of my legs. "Hi, Mikey." I smiled and looked down at him. I heard someone yell that there was only twenty minutes left. Michael let his hands rest on my thighs. I blushed lightly and bit my lip. He pulled me into the water and I gasped at how cold it was. Michael pushed me against the side and pressed our bodies together. I let out a small whine as he rolled his hips against mine. "Wanna start the new year right. Wanna make you moan as the ball drops." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and licked my lips, looking around. "Fuck me daddy. Make me your slut." I whispered, rolling my hips against his. He let out a small moan and pulled me closer. "Make me your slut, daddy. Make me moan and scream your name. Let everyone know im yours." I reached down and grabbed his crotch, palming him. He moaned and closed his eyes. I smirked, gasping as he brought his hand up to my throat, squeezing hard. "Sluts don't just get fucked. You have to beg for daddys cock." He growled and i let out a whimper, my cock getting harder. "P-Please... fuck me daddy... I-I wanna feel how big your cock is inside me please... I want you to stretch me open and fuck me as hard as you can, filling me up with your cum." He gripped my throat harder, making me whine. He let go of my throat and pulled my wet clothes off. I blushed as his hands ran over my pale skin. Sure, we'd seen each other naked, but never like this. This was us being intimate, not just walking out of the shower after a concert. I was dragged out of my thoughts as he pressed our lips together. I kissed back, knowing no one would see as everyone else was inside. I felt his hands on me bum and let out a low moan as he squeezed. He smirked and lifted me up so I was sitting on the edge. "I'd love to fuck you in the pool, but that would be gross to swim in a bunch of cum." I giggled softly as he got out and kissed my cheek. "Where are you gonna fuck me, then, daddy?" I asked softly and stood up. He took my hand and lead me through the house, our wet feet padding on the tile. We went up to the bedroom and he pushed me on the bed, kissing me roughly. I let out a moan and rolled our hips together. He flipped me over and pressed his hips against mine. "Gonna be a good boy for daddy?" He smirked as I let out a whimper, nodding. He pushed both our boxers off and pressed his tip against my hole. I hissed as he pushed in, the pain soon turning to pleasure. He bottomed out and instantly started moving. I let out small moans and whimpers as he started going faster and harder. He reached up and grabbed my hair, pulling hard. "F-fuck... daddy..." I whimpered as I got closer to my orgasm. He smacked my ass hard, the sound filling the room. I came on the sheets with a long moan. He pulled out and I whined at the loss. "Hands and knees on the floor." He demanded and I did as told. He stood in front of me and smirked, stroking himself. I opened my mouth and hummed as he came on my face, licking up what I could. "Such a good little kitten." He smiled as everyone downstairs cheered. "Happy new year, daddy." I whispered and stood up. He smiled and kissed my nose. "Happy new year, baby."


	6. Quick Fück~Muke~Smut

It was 4:15 in the morning and I had yet to be asleep. We had played an epic show the day before and the adrenaline was still rushing through my blood. I was scrolling through twitter, following a few fans when I heard a whimper from the bunk below mine. Even if I hadn't watched Luke crawl into the bunk, his noises were unmistakable. I peered down, seeing his face illuminated by the screen of his phone, his headphones in. I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at his blanket moving slightly. Holy shit! He was jacking off. I slid off my bunk without him seeing and got in his. He jumped slightly, a 'very manly' squeal leaving his lips as he ripped his headphones out. "Whatcha doin Lukey?" I whispered, looking at him. "U-uh... N-nothing..." He stuttered. I smirked and moved to straddle his waist. "Liar." His face turned a bright red as I took his phone, looking at the screen. "Gay porn?" I felt myself getting harder as the video continued to play. Luke bit his lip lightly and looked up at me, reaching to stroke himself again. I licked my lips, watching his hand. It wasn't like we hadn't seen each other naked before. I pulled the blanket away and bit my lip. There was no denying that his dick was big. I looked back up and him, biting my lip. "Can I?" I whispered. He nodded, shifting slightly. I took his length in my hand and stroked him slowly, a soft moan leaving his lips. I looked across to the other bunks, an idea sparking in my mind. I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Fuck me in front of the mirror." I nibbled on his earlobe softly as he nodded. We got up and he took my hand, pulling me to the bathroom. There wasn't a lot of room with it being a tour bus, but it would work. I pushed my pants down along with my boxers, my erection springing up. Luke bit his lip lightly as he pressed me against the counter and kissed me roughly. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he started kissing down my neck, leaving faint marks. I Iet out a small whimper as his teeth graze over my sweet spot. He lifted my onto the counter, rubbing my thighs. I felt my cheeks get redder as he licks his lips. "Do you want prepped?" He asked softly. I shook my head, wanting him inside me as soon as possible. He nodded and pressed his tip against my hole. "P-please..." I whimpered as be pushed in all the way. Soft moans filled the small room as he moved quickly, the movements and bumps from the bus making his thrusts harder. I gasped out as he hit my prostate over and over. He reached down and stroked my length quickly. I came hard, all over his hand with a moan. He snapped his hips hard as he came. He pulled out and I closed my legs out of habit. He rubbed my thighs lightly and hummed. "What's the matter?" He whispered. I shook my head and looked down, blushing. I grabbed a towel and cleaned us up, fixing my clothes as he frowned. "Am I just gonna be a quick fuck?" I asked softly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes as his warmth surrounded me. "What's gonna happen now?" I asked softly. He tipped my head back and kissed me softly. "We cuddle and sleep. Also, I kinda really wanna ask you out." I blushed and pressed closer to him. "I'd say yes." He smiled and picked me up, walking to the makeshift living room, laying on the couch. "Good." He hummed. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.


	7. BETA READER/ EDITOR NEEDED

Sorry for not posting in so long, but my beta reader is unreachable at this moment, so i am on the hunt for a new one. If you are interested, message me on kik at ThatFlowerGirl1996. I am looking for someone to not only read and edit my fanfiction, but help write when I have writers-block and help edit another story I am doing that isn't fanfiction that I am posting to wattpad. You will be asked to answer some questions upon messaging.

 

Also, message me if you just wanna talk or you need to vent to someone. I'm always here for you guys.


	8. My Own Angel~Troyler~Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading Hush, Hush and this came to mind so.....
> 
> Oh look, something other than Muke and Phan.

I couldn't do it anymore. 

I hated him and I wanted nothing to do with him. 

But he wouldn't leave me alone.

He was always there, somehow saving me from getting hurt.

I didn't understand what he wanted or how he always knew when I needed help.

But I was going to find out. 

~

It was a Monday.

The sun was shining, but the cold bit at your skin in a way that makes you want to stay inside all day.

But I had a plan.

I needed to figure out how Tyler always knew where I was and when I was in trouble.

So I set it up for one of my friends to 'attack' me to see if he showed up.

But the plan had took a terrible turn when I showed up at the building.

I walked into the abandoned warehouse, looking around for Pj and Chris. 

When I couldn't find them, I decided to walk around a bit.

Maybe they were getting into character or something.

I heard something on the ledges above me but I couldn't see anything.

After a while of not seeing either of my friends, I turned to leave, but the doors had been locked. 

Panic had started to set in as I shook the doors, trying to get them open.

I turned back around as two buff guys came towards me.

One had a crowbar, the other a knife.

The one with a knife grabbed me and held the blade to my throat. 

"Now we wait for the angel and take his wings." The other man said and it all started to click.

 

I remember reading about angels and demons a while ago, but never really believed in them.

Then, shortly after i'd finished my research, Tyler went missing. 

Everyone thought he had relapsed and went back to rehab.

But i knew better.

He'd made a promise to me that he wouldn't start purging again and promises meant everything to him.

I couldn't stand to hear everyone saying these lies so I went looking for him. 

It was a year later before he came back.

He looked different; healthier.

But he wouldn't talk about what happened, but there were marks on his neck that wouldn't go away.

I had pieced it all together, then.

When someone kills themselves, if they have unresolved problems, they come back as an angel.

That's why Tyler always knew when I was in trouble. 

He was an angel.

But why did he choose to protect me?

 

When the men figured Tyler wasn't coming, they started to get impatient. 

They started doing things to hurt me, but not too bad.

That's where they went wrong.

Tyler wouldn't show himself to the men unless they threatened my life.

When the man pushed the knife against my throat harder, I swear I heard my skin ripping as blood dripped down my neck.

That's when Tyler swooped down and knocked out the guy with the crowbar.

Tears filled my eyes as the blade was pressed against my skin harder. 

Tyler stood there for a moment before I felt the knife being pulled away from my skin, the man falling to the ground. 

Tyler caught me before I fell down, small sobs falling from my lips.

I felt a light breeze as I looked up, seeing his wings wrap around us.

"I've got you, you're okay." He whispered and held me close to his chest.

 

After that day, I learned to get used to the fact that I have my own angel looking over me.

I even got used to the fact that my now fiance isn't fully human.

But i don't love him any less.


	9. Authors note~~ Will be taken down

Hey guys. I'm sorry I havent posted in a while, but I'm having major writers block. If any of you guys have a prompt or an idea, comment it below and I'll write it for you. If you wanna send it to me privately, my Kik is PhAnDomAdDiCt you can send them there. Thanks for understanding. 

 

Much love, Alec.


End file.
